


Unconventional Proposal

by Facade_Expert



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author shouldn't write while sick, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Facade_Expert/pseuds/Facade_Expert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was unconventional to propose to someone you had half a mind to murder for pretending to be dead. </p>
<p>But Phil and Clint weren't ones for convention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional Proposal

Phil knew he was in trouble when he saw Clint, arms folded, looking entirely unimpressed standing in front of where he parked Lola on the plane. 

 

"Oh-oh" he said, swallowing thickly. 

 

"Is there any particular reason I had to find out from STARK what was going on?" Clint's voice was gruff and stilted, Phil he _never_ wanted to cause the look of pure betrayal on the archer's face. Phil braced himself as he got out of the car. 

 

"You're not a level seven." Phil said with a wince, he knew it was a flimsy excuse at best but it was the best he had. Clint bristled, strode over to him and Phil didn't move. Clint had every right to be furious with him, had every right to beat him into a pulp where he stood and if that made Clint feel better Phil was going to take it, he owed this man _everything,_ this man was _everything_ and nothing Clint could do now would make up for what had happened. 

 

But Clint didn't hit him, instead he pulled a ring box out of his pocket and shoved it at him. Phil took it on impulse, staring at Clint in surprise. 

 

"Open it." Clint snapped. Phil did, thinking it couldn't possibly be what he thought-

 

Except it was 

 

He was holding a wedding band, nestled in a bed of velvet. 

 

What?

 

"I'm still mad at you." Clint snarled, Phil looked up to meet the man's eyes. 

 

"You have every right to be." Phil murmured, clutching the box, he still couldn't believe he was holding a ring, a ring that Clint gave him, no matter the circumstances. 

 

"But this can not happen again." Clint continued, just as fiercely. "You have a lot of grovelling to do Phil Coulson" Phil nodded immediately, he would, he'd get on his knees right now and beg for forgiveness if he thought it would help. 

 

"Yes." Phil gasped, completely oblivious to the people around him, there was only him and Clint. 

 

"You are going to be bowing and scraping and you will be getting extremely familiar with our living room couch." Clint continued and Phil nodded along, he didn't expect anything less, he was the one who taught Clint that he was worth such things after all. "But I will forgive you. Because I love you." Phil clamped down on the ridiculous smile at the words, letting the corners of his mouth twitch upwards for the barest of moments. The look in Clint's eyes morphed slightly and Phil's heart ached, doubt was not something  he wanted to see on his boyfriend directed at him. So he bit back on his pride, willing away the knowledge that his new team was hanging on to every word. 

 

"I love you too." Phil said gently, tenderly. 

 

"But before I forgive you, I need to marry you. So this _never happens again_." Clint growled, his voice barely stuttering but Phil noticed it. He nodded. 

 

"I will." Phil said. Clint blinked at him then.

 

"What?" he asked, sounding confused for a moment. 

 

"I will marry you." Phil said, raising an eyebrow. What was Clint expecting exactly if not this?

 

"You will?" Clint asked, his expression briefly changing to one of wonderment, then he coughed, hardening his features again. "You will. I've talked to Fury. Meet me on the Helicarrier at 1800." 

 

And just like that, Clint was _walking away,_ past Lola and off the plane at a brisk pace. 

 

Phil couldn't think of anyone better to spend the rest of his life with. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on the next Chapter of "To Build a New Home" I promise, it's coming... But I watched Agent's of SHIELD and this plot bunny just WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE
> 
> I should really stop writing things while under the influence of cough syrup.


End file.
